Porous polyimide membranes are used for separators for batteries or diaphragms for electrolytic capacitors and for dust collection, microfiltration, separation and the like. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a porous polyimide membrane having a large number of through-holes communicating with each other, each having a diameter of from about 0.1 to 5 μm.